


#42 - Home

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [42]
Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: Belonging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: home, Jame.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: home, Jame. No beta.

"Term's almost over," said Timmon, pensive for once. "It'll be restful to go home for a bit."

Gorbel grunted. It might have meant anything, but Jame was fairly certain that he had little interest in going home to Restormir. "What about you, Knorth?" he said, after a moment.

Did Jame want to go to Gothregor? It had never been her home, even though she had had to live there for a time. Her real home was… .

She shuddered, remembering the Master's House. She had much rather her fellow Knorth cadets and their quarters at Tentir. "I'm fine here," she said.


End file.
